1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a moisture monitor apparatus to determine and monitor the moisture and water content in a fluid.
2. Prior Art
Various types of fluids are used in industrial fluid systems. The condition of the fluid is determined not only by cleanliness but by other factors such as water content. Certain properties are known to effect the performance of fluids in the system such as viscosity, anti-wear properties, resistance to oxidation, resistance to rust, and freezing point properties.
Petroleum based oils are the widest used fluids in industrial fluid systems. Petroleum based oils have the ability to transmit fluid power efficiently and have good lubrication qualities. An important property of petroleum oil is resistance to chemical change. An accelerator of oxidation is the effect of contaminants, such as water. Additionally, rust may occur on machine surfaces in the fluid system because of the presence of water. Additionally, water in the system may freeze above the operating temperatures.
The source of water may be condensation from the air which is present in the fluid system. Water can also enter the fluid system through use of coolants during machinery operations.
The moisture or water content in the fluid system may be tested in a number of ways. In known crackle testing, a sample of oil is removed from the fluid system and is dipped onto a hot plate. As the fluid heats up, any moisture in the fluid begins to vaporize and a crackling/popping effect will be heard. This is due to the "miniature explosions" occurring at the water/oil boundary interface. The technician listens for a crackling sound made by the moisture in the oil. This type of testing does not quantify the amount of moisture in a fluid, only its presence and increases the possibility of sample contamination due to the dipping methods which may be applied.
Additionally, there are known laboratory methods of removing water from a fluid sample and quantifying the water.
There is a need, therefore, for a moisture monitor apparatus that will provide a quantitative moisture count.
There is also a need for a moisture monitor apparatus which may be used to take a sample and test for moisture, removing the possibility of sample contamination.
There is additionally a need for a moisture monitor apparatus that is lightweight and portable and may be used on-line with a fluid system in the field.